Nico Di Angelo's Quest to Hogwarts
by theconfoosedmoose
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has been set to go on a quest. A quest which is unlike any, that Percy Jackson, son of the sea god has ever completed. Nico must go the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and protect The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Harry needs protection from the dark wizard, who murdered his parents, and who is set to kill Harry at all costs. SOLANGELO/HINNY, etc (canon).
1. Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts

Nico's POV

My life sucked, what was I supposed to do? I hated Percy for not taking good enough care of Bianca. I hated my father. Why the stupid Hera did he have to be the 'oh so almighty' God of the Underworld?

Today, was _supposed_ to be an ordinary day, maybe the odd shadow travel or two to another country, but other than that, ordinary. I was believing that until I woke up from my dream of Gaia, to find myself in my dad's bedroom. Yes, my father has a bedroom. I got up and slowly walked over to his throne room, I wasn't in much of a rush. I would either be told off for being too early or too late. "Nico! What took you so long!" I heard my father call from his throne.(See what I mean?) " Err... I had a dream about Gaia?" I said, unsure of whether it would help my situation. Apparently it did because I saw his face soften slightly. It then went back to its normal 'I am so fierce, Everyone bows down to me, I am so jealous of my brother' Frown. "Oh.. Well, It is still not good enough" he said, trying to show he was sorry. Notice the word _tried_ , yeah he failed.

"Err, so why did you call me here... dad?" I asked awkwardly.

"Me what? No, Hecate needed you, not me!" He said, looking amused. My heart sank a little, I had thought that he had TRIED to like me. 'Pfft! You knew he would never do that!' I heard a smug voice whisper in my head. That voice was probably the reason for all my problems. The reason I had trusted Percy, the reason I thought my father hated me 'He hates you anyway!' (See?)

"Lady Hecate? You asked for me?" I asked as I walked over to her ever-changing figure.

"Nico, you may want to sit down, I have to tell you a story." She said. I felt like the way she said that, was a bit _immature_ for a Goddess, but I did what she wanted. As I went to sit on the maroon marble floor, I felt something soft. I looked down and realised that a velvet chair had materialised beneath me. I tried to hide the surprise on my face and sat down properly. "You see, Nico, I, once, millennia ago blessed a number of mortals, with powers much like yours, but they would only be able to channel these powers through wands" She explained, at this point, thousands of questions were running through my mind, but I kept quiet, " These people, commonly known as Wizards, have created lives for themselves away from the regular mortals"

"Yes I understand." I said, trying as hard as I could not to burst out in laughter from the wierdness of the whole situation. "These, Wizards, are under threat by one of their own people. His name, as he has given himself, is 'Lord Voldemort' and he has risen again. When he first rose, he tried to murder an innocent baby boy, as there was a prophecy made, predicting Voldemort's defeat. There were two boys, who fitted the description, however, Voldemort only attacked one, the one who he thought held the most threat. When He tried to murder the boy, Harry Potter, it did not work, all it left was a lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. He killed the mother, and the father, but not the boy. Since then, Harry, has been living with his aunt and uncle, who I guess you could say didn't treat him very well."

I was trying to process all of this information at once. It didn't work. "Lady Hecate?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, umm, put all of this on paper, in Greek please? I can't really, umm, process this right now."

"Of course, my boy" She replied kindly, she reminded me of my mother, I felt my mother's arms wrap around me, warm, and smelling of lavender. I snapped back to reality and realised that I had been staring at Hecate's arms for at least two minutes. "Oh, thank you, sorry!" I mumbled awkwardly. I slowly backed away and went back the way I came. Eventually, I came to a halt and shadow-travelled back to my cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

I was greeted by my black bedsheets and wooden walls of my cabin. I walked over to my bed and threw myself onto the bed contemplating what I would have to be doing on this... Is this a quest?... I suppose it is... On this quest. I heard a low knock at the door. "What do you want!" I said, irritated. "Nico, it's Hazel." I heard the reply.

"Oh sorry. Come in!" I said. She entered slowly and sat down onto the bed. "Where were you earlier? Nico?" She asked.

"Oh... err... Dad took me to the underworld to see Hecate. She had a quest for me to complete. Look, Hazel, I'm going to have to leave camp. I... I don't know for how long, but expect it to be a long time. I don't want to face Percy again, after I, uh, confessed, so I figured you could tell hi- everyone for me? Oh, and remember to tell Will." I said, I mumbled the last part.

"What?" Hazel asked, with a slight smirk.

"I said. Remember to tell Will." I said, I could feel my cheeks going red, but I forced it back down, making sure that Hazel didn't see. She carried on smirking but came and gave me a hug. Eventually, I gave in and hugged back.

 **AN: Hello! I hope you like this story. As you can tell, this is my first story, and feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm sorry this is kinda rubbish but I wrote this ages ago and I'm being forced to upload this by someone *cough*ElsaElphieGinny*cough***

 **Anywayyy, sorry if my updating is really slow but I tend to not have time to update during term time, so expect an update maybe every 6-8 weeks. I'll** ** _try_** **and update sooner but if not then that's when to expect it.**

 **Thanks for reading and please write a review and tell me what you think! It always makes me happy to see reviews!**


	2. Sunshine

Later that day, I had packed everything, ready for me to go to 'Hogmorts? Was that it? Well, I guess I'll find out later' I thought. I stayed in my bedroom and decided, that as it was my last day at Camp, for a very long time, that I would actually go to the Dinner in the Pavilion( CHECK THIS KRITHIKA). I was greeted by Percy, with the rest of the seven sitting down and eating. When Hazel saw me, she called me over to sit down. I thought through what I was about to do, and reluctantly sat. "Nico, Hazel told us you'd be gone for a long time - where are you going?" Jason said, inbetween mouthfuls of food.

"Oh, well, I- I can't really tell, I think Hec - I was told to not tell anyone." I said, almost slipping up that Hecate had talked to me. " Oh. Do you know how long you'll be?" Jason said.

"I don't know. I think the maximum I'll be gone is th- three ye-" Almost everyone on the table spat out what they were eating.

" THREE years?!" Annabeth shouted. " Yeah. What's wrong?" I said.

"No. Are you sure its not Three Months?" I nodded my Head. " Bu-But you will be able to visit right?" I heard Hazel say. " I honestly don't know Hazel, but If not we can Iris Message Okay?."

"Okay." She replied. For the rest of the meal, I was too engaged in my own thoughts to listen to what the others were saying. I noticed that everyone was getting up, and snapped out of my daydreams. I got up, put everything away and headed towards my cabin. On the way there, I felt something on my shoulder, and turned around to see Will staring at me. "Nico! What do you think you're doing? I mean, Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"To my cabin? Where else would I be going?" I snapped back.

"Ughh. No. I _mean_ where are you going to be? Wherever you are going to be for **3 years?** " Will said, annoyed.

"I can't tell you! I thought you knew that!" I shouted.

"I do, but, I ... You ... didn't tell me in person. I thought you'd at least do that."

"I didn't tell anyone in person apart from Hazel. I asked her to tell everyone. And for your information, I told Hazel to tell you. _Especially_ you." What did I just say? Oh Gods! What's he going to think of me now?

"Y-You did?" He asked, mumbling, I nodded silently. "Wow. That's so, so sweet."

"Sweet? You think so?" I replied, shocked. "Yes." He replied, trailing his word off into silence. "Well, um, I have to go, You know. Quest." I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, of course. By the way, you will visit won't you?"

"I don't know. But If I can, I will. I promise." I said sincerely.

"You've got to go now right?" I nodded. "Then, Farewell Sunshine." He said smirking and with a quiet chuckle. "Don't. Call. Me. Sunshine. And Farewell to you too -" I paused as I thought of a nickname. I couldn't think of one. "Farewell to you too." I ended the conversation there and went back on my way to my Cabin. For the last hour or two before the nightmares consumed me, I packed my bags for a _very_ long trip and made sure I would be completely ready to go at any time the next day.

 **I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE.**

 **I've had loads of homework and it's stressful so I'll try to update as much as I can, but I don't think that'll be too often.**

 **But I do hope that you enjoy this and I PROMISE I'll try to update sooner next time.**

 **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!**

 **Byeee:-D**


	3. Platform Nine And Three Quarters

The Next Morning, I woke up wearily and clambered out of the bed reluctantly. I showered quickly, grabbed my bags and shadow-travelled to the Underworld.

"Da- Dad, Where's Hecate? I thought she would have taken me to Hogports or whatever it is by now." I asked.

"She should have arrived by now. But give her a -" My father was interrupted by Hecate appearing in a cloud of white.

"Nico. It is time to go now. Have you said your goodbyes?" She asked.

"Yep. All zero of them." I muttered. She just smiled and took me to weird looking train station. It looked fairly old-fashioned, made of brick walls and all, but it was packed full of modern commuters on their ways to work, home, school etc.

"Why's everyone talking funny?" I asked. Hecate gave me one of those looks that basically say 'what the hell is wrong with you?', but in more formal tones.

"What did you expect? All English people with American accents. And-" she sniffed in a disapproving tone. "- I bet half of them can't even do a proper accent, have you _heard_ some of them?"

 _Oh My Gods, why in the name of Zeus am I in England?_

"But… don't they normally have posh or cockney accents?"

"Ignorance is bliss as they say, but not to me! For Hera's sake, that is so stereotypical! Just try to rid yourself of your American accent, so no one notices."

"Hec- Lady Hecate, Why are we in England?" I asked, dreading the answer she was about to give me, and trying not to sound too disrespectful after my latest dressing down. But no, she gave me another frosty glare. "Did you not read the notes I gave you Nico? The Location part of it?" She replied.

 _Oh No. OhNoOhNoOhNo. I was going to… but I kind of forgot…_

"I did… but I think it must have… err… slipped my mind?" Hecate raised an eyebrow as if she was trying to guilt trip me into confessing that I didn't read it. I just shrugged it all off and followed her. While she looked about, I fished out her notes and scanned them quickly, glancing at the 'travelling' section. The rest could be seen later. According to Hecate's notes, I had to run through a wall, to get to the school train station. I was seriously hoping that that was a typing mistake. I decided to ask, mostly to make it sound like I really had read them. "Lady Hecate, your notes said something about walking through a wall? I was wondering..?"

"Ah, yes, well, you will have to walk through a wall, that's how you get to Platform 9 3/4." She replied. At my blank expression, she sighed irritably. "Child, does _nothing_ penetrate that skull of yours? Plat-form- 9 and three-quarters." _Platform 9 3/4? What?_ I should've paid more attention when I was reading the sheets. Next thing I know; Hecate will be telling me that Hogwarts is in India. I decided not to say anything else for fear of a lecture. "Oh, ok."

She led me slowly to the part of the station, which I learnt was 'Kings Cross Station', I was pushed around by the busy crowds, but eventually made it to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. _Of Course! That's so obvious!_ I kicked myself for not realizing that Platform 9 3/4 would be there sooner. "Nico, This is it. Now, just run straight towards that barrier, and don't hesitate. The faster you do it the better." She instructed.

"But, err, won't people notice?" I asked.

"Nico, dear, you know how stupid the mortals are. But if you want I shall cover this area in mist." She said. I just nodded in reply and made my way in front of the wall. _I can do this_. I ran. I closed my eyes, waiting for a collision, and realized that there wasn't one. I was now in another train station, this one looked even more old fashioned than the first, and it was also a lot busier. I stood at the side, waiting for Hecate to pass through the border. As soon as she arrived, she led me to the entrance to the train. I climbed in with my bags and found myself an empty carriage. I was going to be in the fifth year. Quite a lot has already happened to Harry. But, I really can't imagine that he's been through worse than any of the demigods at camp. As I waited for the train to start, I fiddled with my skull ring, just sitting and thinking in peace.

After what seemed like years, the train slowly started to move, and so far, nobody had come in. Thank the Gods for that. Just as the train started to speed up, a blonde girl, who looked around my age asked if she could sit in my carriage. I simply nodded and kept quiet, startled at her calm, dreamy voice. I bet these people probably aren't in trouble at all. Probably this Harry broke a nail and needs help growing it back. And Gods, do _all_ English people speak like this, in a dreamy voice? They probably spend their break playing with fairies!

"Hello. You look bothered… have the nargles been at it again? Don't worry… I have an amulet… they'll go…" Luckily, I have been blessed with self control. Even so, it took a great deal of effort to not burst out laughing.

"Err.. no… sorry?"

"You sound unsure… it's probably the wrackspurts." The Blondie reached into the air and started doing a kind of dance. I reached into my bag and took out a book. I guess The Blondie got the message, as she didn't interrupt the silence and just read a magazine called 'The Quibler'. Upside down with weird glasses on. Silent, and the way I liked it- until we were interrupted again, by a boy, with black messy hair and glasses, a girl with long red hair, and a blondish-brownish haired boy with a round face. They all looked about my age too. "Hi Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?" The Redhead asked. Thank Gods she has a normal voice. I looked at …Luna, I think her name is, asking her silently whether she was ok with it. She nodded, looking up at them. I nodded and moved further towards the window, giving them some more space. "Thanks." "Had a good summer Luna?" The Redhead- who seemed to be the only one who was willing to break the tension- asked, all too brightly. "Yes… yes, it was quite enjoyable you know. YOU'RE Harry Potter." I frowned.

"Wait, you are Harry Potter?"

Gods, I was expecting a big, fat dude, with a load of muscles. Not this scrawny guy. He jumped, as though he hadn't noticed I was there. "Yeah. Are you American?" Hecate's going to murder me. I guess there's no point pretending I'm not American anymore. He seems to be a bit defensive- not surprising really. "Why don't we introduce everyone?" The Redhead said. "So… you know that's Harry, I'm Ginny Weasley-"

"I'm Luna… Luna Lovegood. And I don't know who you are either." She turns to me and the round faced boy.

"I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

"I'm nobody." The round faced boy said.

"Oi! This is Neville Longbottom." Ginny replied. Poor kid. Who has a last name like that? Luna tapped me on the back. "You're American? How come you are going to a British school?" Luna asked curiously. "I, err, I'm an exchange student. From America." I replied nervously. I prayed to the gods that they would believe my reason. "That's new! I didn't know Hogwarts had exchange students." Luna exclaimed. I shrugged, and there was a silence. Suddenly, my eye caught something Neville was holding.

"What's that?" I asked. "It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia." He said proudly. "Watch this." He handed Harry his toad _Toad?_ and prodded it. Suddenly, without warning, sap spurted everywhere. Me and Ginny, who had flung up our arms in time, and Luna, who was being covered by the magazine, got it covered, but Neville and Harry weren't so lucky. They were covered in a disgusting green liquid. "Sorry! Stinksap's not poisonous though, and-" Neville blubbered, but stopped as a Chinese girl walked in. There was an awkward silence. "Sorry… I'll come back later… bad timing…" and she hurried out. Harry slouched in his chair.

"Never mind. _Scourgify!_." Ginny seemed to be trying to hide a smile as she waved her wand, cleaning Harry and Neville. Her _wand_. I grabbed my notes and started reading them. How is this going to work, why did I not question it earlier?

 _As you will not have the right equipment to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be seen to. The professors know what is happening, so the Sorting Hat has been told to place you in Gryffindor with Harry Potter, but it will also tell you what house you would've been in. You have robes in your bag that you have with you. Go to the Headmaster's office under the pretext of going to a teacher's office for troublemaking, and you will collect your books and equipment from there, and also will pick your wand._

I got so engrossed in it, I absentmindedly ate a Cauldron Cake, I think it's called, and looked up only when another red head (a boy) and a bushy, brown haired girl entered. "Hi- gosh, guess who's the Slytherin prefect?!" The red head asked, slumping down.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks. The two who entered nodded gloomily.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked, and the two jumped.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" The brown haired girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. You?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Let me see that article!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, taking Luna's newspaper. "Look!" He pointed out an article. He started to read it.

"Anything good?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Of course not, _everyone_ knows 'The Quibbler' is rubbish." Hermione scorned.

"Excuse me, my father's the editor." Luna snapped. "I'll have it back, thanks." She snatched it from Harry, and I found myself feeling sorry for her.

"I mean- it's quite…" I heard the compartment door open, but I ignored it.

"Oh, we all know what you meant!" I retorted, unable to resist myself from snapping at this annoying girl.

"Leave her out of it!" Ron glared.

"Then tell her not to- what are you doing here?" I turned to see a smirking blond boy.

"Hello… why, you seem to have your priorities straight. I'm Malfoy- Draco Malfoy." The boy drawled, holding out his hand.

"Nico Di Angelo." I said, shaking it.

"Nico, don't go!" Harry said, glowering at Draco. Before I could decide- stay and make enemies with whom I'm meant to protect, or go with this boy who seems friendly- my mind's made up by Draco.

"You don't need to hang with _loony_ , or _weasley_ , or _longbottom_." He sneered.

"Don't insult Luna, Ginny or Neville. Or Ron." I added on.

"Get out Malfoy." Hermione stood up.

"I'll be dogging your footsteps Potter." He swept out, and there was yet another awkward silence.

"We should get into our robes." Luna sighed, and for some reason, everyone else, bar Neville, was unnaturally quiet for the rest of the journey.

 **Hi.**

 **I'm hopeless at updating.**

 **I think I should stop promising earlier updates because everyone knows it's not going to happen :-D**

 **But thank you sooooo much to everyone who's actually reading and enjoying this:-D Thank you for being patient and not murdering me too:-)**

 **Again, please do leave reviews! It motivates me and it's always nice to know what you all think:-)**

 **It's half term. I have homework. I should do it. But am I going to? Probably not yet. oops.**

 **Byeeee:-D:-)**


	4. Dumbledore

The station we arrived at was even busier than before, everyone was rushing and pushing each other around, in a hurry to get to the castle. Eventually, I made it to the carriages. There was one left and they were being driven by horse-like animals. These animals were blackish-grey in colour and had similarly coloured wings. Harry seemed to be staring at the one that was driving our carriage. I walked a bit closer and overheard their conversations.  
"What's that- what's leading the carriage?" Harry asked.  
"There – there's nothing- Harry. They're moving themselves, as always" Hermione replied.  
"But –"  
"Let's just go shall we?" Ron interrupted. Harry nodded and they made their way towards it. As I followed behind them, I heard Luna whisper to Harry. "You're not going mad. I can see them too."  
"Can you?" Harry said, seeming half uncertain and half relieved.  
"Oh, yes. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am." Is that a good thing? I wondered to myself about why the others couldn't see these creatures. They were definitely there. They were alive, not ghosts or anything like that, but, I still felt that they had some sort of connection with death.  
"Did you see that Grubbly-Plank woman? Hagrid can't have left, can he?" Ginny started, twisting round.  
"I'll be glad if he has… he isn't a very good teacher, is he?" Luna hummed dreamily.  
"Oh yes he is!" Ginny, Harry and Ron burst out. They all glared at Hermione, but before she could say anything, I cut in.  
"Who's Hagrid?"  
"The gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Harry told me.  
"We think he's a joke in Ravenclaw." At the look on all the other faces, I engaged myself in my notes. Suddenly, Ginny nudged me.  
"Look- here's your first view of Hogwarts. It's not what you normally see, but unless you want to be travelling with the first years…"  
The animals were winding round and up a cliff and had been doing so for some time, but… a huge, dark silhouette was looming into view. A warm, friendly place seemingly, but obviously not from what I've heard… the carriage slowly came to a halt, and we clambered out quickly. I walked behind everyone else, reluctant to reach the school. We stomped up the huge stone stairs until we reached a huge oak door. Everything here is huge. I walked through the doors and followed Harry and his friends through the school. It looked very old and I was surprised that it was still standing, especially the towers as it seemed like it had been there for _centuries_. Shortly, I arrived at an enormous room, candles were lit everywhere, and as you looked up, you could see the sky. It wasn't that there wasn't a roof, but it was like it had been _enchanted_ , or something similar, to look like that. After I had finished studying the room, I realized that I had absolutely _no_ idea what I was supposed to be doing. I thought back to the notes I had been given, and visualized the papers in my mind. Were there any instructions that I had to follow? Yes. There were. I had been told to go to – Dumbledore's? - Office. Who was he? A teacher? I had no idea. The only way I'd be able to find out was to ask Harry or one of his friends.  
"Luna? I was, well, I was err, wondering, could you help me? I've been told that I need to go to Dumbledore's office, but, I, don't _really_ know where it is. Can you help?" I asked. I wasn't very good at this. Talking to people I mean.  
"Sure, I can help." She said kindly. "You just need to go up the stairs, up to the third floor, and if you look around that floor you should see a large gargoyle statue. Maybe knock, or if Dumbledore wanted to see you, he'll probably unlock it."  
"Thank you so much!" I replied quickly, as I hurried off to Dumbledore's office before any awkward questions could be asked. After about 10 minutes of searching for a gargoyle statue I found myself panting in front of a large stone gargoyle. The gargoyle suddenly started to turn, slowly, but quick enough for me to almost miss climbing on it. When I got to the top, I was greeted with the sight of a circular room, cosy, but still very decorative and slightly posh. I felt fairly out of place here, it felt like I had just walked into the queen's home – Buckingham Palace. "Nico, I am Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster of this school. I do hope you were given your instructions? Why you are here and such?" He spoke slowly, his voice seemed old and full of wisdom, just like his looks. I nodded. "Good, well, I hope you realize, we need you. This oncoming battle will be dangerous. It may happen tomorrow, or in years to come, but when it does, it will not spare you. You will need to train as hard as the other students, and, as you have been given the power to do magic, by Hecate, you will have to get your wand just as everyone else. Your books have been sorted, but your wand is special. Classes will not start until Monday, so you will have to come see me tomorrow, and I will take you to Ollivander's." Dumbledore said. He had long grey robes and half-moon glasses. Behind the glasses, you could see his eyes twinkling, almost like they were welcoming you into Hogwarts, with open arms, but using only his eyes.  
I walked out of Dumbledore's office, after he told me to go back to the Dining Hall before the Sorting. I entered the hall, it was packed with students, and at the opposite end, was a raised stage, where the professors and – _Dumbledore_?- were sitting. How had he got back there so quickly? I shook it off and walked over to the stage. Dumbledore had told me to stand with the first years, so that I could be sorted. I honestly did _not_ want to do that. I was 4 years older, and much taller than all of them, I would be the odd one out of so many. The room was suddenly shushed, and Dumbledore gave an explanation of the sorting and placed a grubby, half-torn pointy hat on the stool. Out of a crease in the fabric, came a voice, a male singing voice. He started singing a song that everyone seemed to be really worried about. Was it not supposed to sing or something? Is it abnormally off-key? Seeing as I'm going to a _wizarding_ school, I would expect that to be normal, but apparently not. Geez, you can't please anyone these days!  
After the song finished, a female Professor – Professor McGonagall, I found out – started to read out a list of names, who each went in turn up to the stage, to sit on the stool and have the hat placed on their heads. The hat, would then call out the name of the house the student should belong in. I eventually lost interest in other people's house placement, and just concentrated on making sure I didn't make a fool of myself in front of the whole school. I tried to remember everything I should do- don't slouch, do act surprised, don't let anything slip, do be co-operative. I was the last one to be called, lucky me. At least no one cares at the end. As soon as the name was called, I forced myself to be calm and climbed up to the stage. I reluctantly sat down and felt the hat being placed on my head. "Well, well, well, Nico di Angelo, you seem to have a very, _interesting_ past." Woah! That wasn't part of the deal, who said it could do that? The hat was in my brain. I couldn't let it find all my memories. I didn't want to remember. I tried to shield my past, stop myself from remembering. But it was too late. I was falling into a flashback…

 **AN: OOH FIRST EVER CLIFFHANGER**

 **AND I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE HAD NO TIME BECAUSE SCHOOL. (Thank you for waiting though:-D)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your reviews! They're mostly what made me update today so thank you!**

 **It's currently quarter past eleven at night and I have school tomorrow so I should go.**

 **Bye! And thank you for reading!:-)**


End file.
